Hyou Watanabe
|birth_date = |birth_place = Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Hyou Watanabe HYosuke♥Santa Maria |height = 1.63 m (5 ft 4 in) |weight = 73 kg (161 lb) |billed = Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = August 14, 2016 |retired = }} (born January 4, 1997 in Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for the Japanese wrestling promotion Dragon Gate where he was trained by the Dragon Gate Dojo. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate Debut (2015-2016) Watanabe trained for his professional wrestling career in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate's wrestling school called "Dragon Gate Nex" and made his debut on July 27, 2016 at Dragon Gate Nex's Sanctuary.144 show in Kobe, Hyogo, Japan, where he was defeated by Kzy. Before his official debut through the start of 2016 Watanabe wrestled some Dark Matches trials. On August 14 after Watanabe made some Dark Matches in the main roster we would wrestle his first televised during the Summer Adventure Tag League tournament when he teamed with MONSTER EXPRESS (Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) and they lost to Over Generation (CIMA, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). He would then lose some matches and debuted as a rookie wrestler who work mostly on the mid card, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in Dragon Gate.He would then have an alliance with the two rookies of his class Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura where they would wrestle some matches together. On September 22 Watanabe debut in is first PPV in Dragon Gate the Dangerous Gate where he teamed with Over Generation (Gamma, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura) and they lost to Don Fujii, El Lindaman, Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura. On November 3, 2016 at Gate of Destiny, Watanabe had a big win when he and fellow rookies of his class Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura defeated Over Generation (Kaito Ishida, Punch Tominaga and Takehiro Yamamura) Unafiliated and Mochizuki Dojo(2016-present) On November 11 Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura renamed themselves to Shun Skywalker and Ben-K and Hyou decided to keep with his name. Hyou also means leopard in Japanese, so he adopted leopard print ring gear. Hyou promised that in the future he would become Open The Brave Gate Champion. After that, the General Manager Takayuki Yagi gave Hyou an opportunity to face the Open The Brave Gate Champion Eita which Hyou lost the match. Later that night CIMA advised Hyou, Shun Skywalker, Ben-K and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima and welcome them to Dragon Gate then he challenged them to a 10-Man Tag Team Match where his partners would be the veterans Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Gamma and Dragon Kid and the match was later officialized by Dragon Gate at December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Watanabe, Skywalker, Ben-K and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima ended up losing to the veterans CIMA, Mochizuki, Kid, Fujii and Gamma. In August, Watanabe formed "Mochizuki Dojo" with Shun Skywalker, Masaaki Mochizuki and Yuki Yoshioka with the purpose of teaming together, but also face each other and anyone could come and go where they wanted, despite not being an official stable. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Panther Clutch (Modified Gannosuke Clutch) *'Entrance themes''' **"Dragon Storm 2007 (Insturumental Version)" by Dragon Gate Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Rookie Ranking Tournament 5th place Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Dragon Gate Trueborns Category:Dragon Gate Dojo